All I want for Christmas
by elviella
Summary: One shots about Christmas, wants, and ninjas. Will be mostly Romance, Family and Friendship. Multiple characters and pairings. Chapter 1: Sarutobi Asuma. Well, I think you can guess what he wants :P . Hope you like!


**_A/N.: _**I don't know if ninjas celebrate Christmas, but I wanted to write about Naruto, wants, and Christmas. So here: All I want for Christmas (inspired by an amazing Harry Potter collaboration fic -link will be given in the next chapter, when I have found it :P)

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

_**All Sarutobi Asuma wants for Christmas is…**_

_**…Yuuhi Kurenai.**_

Sarutobi Asuma believes Christmas is not for people like him. It is for people with families, and people who like the decorations and the candy and the gifts and can take care of them. He has a family – in a way. And he thinks the decorations look pretty nice and the candy tastes good and the gifts are a thoughtful and generous thing. But he would never remember – or care – to decorate, and he can only cook eggs and rice. And he really doesn't know what to do about the gifts. As for family… Well, yes, he will take his nephew, Konohamaru(poor boy, he's too protected), out for a walk, and he will get him a present, but he'll never think of getting a gift for his dad. It's a slightly odd situation.

He's known Kakashi for years. He can't remember of ever exchanging presents with him. He's known Anko, Genma, and Ibiki for years, but they never get presents for each other. They're ninjas anyway, they don't need presents, and they don't need anything more than the essentials.

Kurenai's the one that always gets them presents for Christmas. She's not a cheerful, optimistic or generally happy person, but she always gets Kakashi and Asuma gifts for Christmas. Books (not ones with pornographic content) for Kakashi, and new kunai blades, or shuriken holsters, or something practical for Asuma. The both accept them a little awkwardly, and they both promise to buy her lunch (and they indeed do it, eventually).

Every year, Asuma accepts this one gift thinking that there is no present he really does want. However, this year, Kurenai gives her present to Asuma with lips curled upwards in a faint smile, and he realizes that, after all the strange things that have happened lately, the one thing that he'd liked for a Christmas present is Kurenai herself, her crimson eyes and lips and black hair and the feel of her skin.

And, for he knows that nothing he desires will come to him by itself in this life, and probably in every other life that may exist, he decides that until New Year's there's enough time to get his one woman he wants.

She's totally, as said, the "sexy big sister type". She's honest and nice and intelligent and she cares, and still, she's not the family type. She might be the type to belong in a family(though she never acted like she was a part of one, with the exception of her team), but she doesn't look like the girl who's born to make a family.

Asuma doesn't have a problem at all with this; he's not the family type himself, either, despite the somewhat strange and almost completely new feelings those three brats create sometimes. Very few ninjas are actually people for a family. His father wasn't, despite his tries. According to Kurenai, Hyuuga Hiashi definitely isn't, but the Inuzuka boy's mom is managing it somehow. Namikaze Minato might have been, but he didn't have enough time to prove it. Kakashi is not, without any doubt. And he himself, judging from his family's history, isn't.

So, there's no problem.

Asuma knows what he wants, and he knows that no matter how much you want something, it won't land suddenly in your arms. When you want something, you react. You try. You do something – anything. So, it's time for action. Still, deep inside him, he hopes he won't freeze under her glance, and that he won't go numb due to her presence.

However, Sarutobi Asuma wants Yuuhi Kurenai (wrapped or not) and he intents to have her.

And, the day after the New Year's, when he wakes up and smells her scent, her _presence_, he knows his tries were successful. And he knows that you should never ask or wait for anything. You should get it yourself.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hope you liked it! I'm pretty satisfied with it, and I had fun writing it. Asuma/Kurenai is one of my favourite pairings. =)  
Next chapter will be posted tomorrow: All **Hyuuga Hinata** wants for Christmas is...  
I have also planned to write about Shikamaru and Hanabi(not as a pairing xD in seperate chapters). If you have any request, I'll be happy to write about the character you want.  
Any feedback and constructive criticism is welcome. If you spot any grammatical or spelling mistakes, fell free to tell me. _


End file.
